


A Tale of Love: Part II

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: A/B/O Stories [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Life Changing Event, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: A Conclusion to A Tale of Love





	A Tale of Love: Part II

There was a funeral. Mickey played the part of grieving widow hoping the Alpha’s family would cause him no trouble. Sometimes when a child is involved the Alpha’s family will make a bid to take an Omega in their charge. It happens when the Omega has no family of their own. Mickey’s brothers made it clear that he would be going home with them. The Alpha’s family knew the reputation of the Milkovich family and didn’t want the responsibility of two other mouths to feed. 

The Alpha’s family and friends attended the funeral to pay their respects. His brother being the eldest Alpha of the family gave the eulogy which Mickey was grateful for. It would have been difficult to come up with positive attributes or endearing moments between them for a eulogy. The Alpha’s friends and family saw a hard-working family man but Mickey knew the truth. He was a man who looked down on others, was cold and treated Mickey like a possession, not a partner. 

As an Omega he was not expected to speak, just be silent and mournful. Mickey handled himself well. Exactly as expected. 

His brothers packed up his belongings and took him and Freddie home to live in his old room. Mickey’s father was convicted in his part of a double homicide earlier in the year and given a life sentence. He would never have to worry about his father manipulating him ever again. 

Because Mickey was a bonded Omega with a child, he received a healthy sum of money from the sale of his Alpha’s business and survivor’s benefits in his and his son’s name. 

Things in the world were changing for Omega’s and there was more support for Omega education and rights. Mickey planned on looking for a job when his son was a bit older but for now, he had enough to get by. 

A respectful amount of time was given before Ian began courting him publicly. Other Alpha’s came to court Mickey as well thinking they had a chance but his brothers intercepted them. Unlike their father they had no intentions of controlling Mickey’s life. They only wanted him to be happy and safe. 

Behind closed doors, Mickey and Ian were together from the moment they laid eyes on each other again. Ian had come up with a plan but only Mickey could execute it. 

He did it for himself but mostly for his son. He thought that he’d have no choice but to live in a loveless union and had almost accepted it until he gave birth to his son. His fears of that Alpha raising his precious boy into a man like himself was something Mickey could not live with. He wasn’t proud of what he’d done but he didn’t regret it either. 

Mickey had poisoned a man. A man he was bonded to. A man who was recognized as his Alpha but not to him. Frederick was never his Alpha, not in his heart. He was never given any choice in the matter. He had never loved him or even liked him for that matter. 

Although it was done slowly it seemed rather painless. He died in his sleep not complaining of any pain beforehand. After further examination the doctor said his heart had just stopped pumping. 

He’d still taken a life. It was a necessary evil to protect his son’s upbringing and salvage their chance at happiness. 

Mickey was finally with his true Alpha and when the time was right, they would bond together. They were making up for what they had almost completely lost. They could now spend time together, laugh, touch without worry. 

His son would now have a devoted father who would show him genuine kindness and love. When he watched Ian rocking Freddie in his arms looking at him as if he were his own child, he knew he’d done the right thing. 

For these reasons he could live with what he’d done. It was a secret that only he and Ian would have to live with. 

Although the road to where they were now was a difficult one it made his Tale of Love worth it


End file.
